Snowstorm Abnormalities
by justdancingsam
Summary: When a snowstorm hits, Ash gets sick due to cold air, and later, one day, passes out due to Syncope. Will she recover? Enjoy.


**Well well! How are y'all doing? Just thought I'd do one of these that took place in the winter time. Here we go!**

 **Authors Note:** This takes place in January 2017, Ash is still Samuel's (Me in case you're wondering) boyfriend. Thanks, and enjoy.

 **Authors Note 2** : I also got inspired by "Lullaby in Brooklyn" to even create this. Thanks for the inspiration hedgehogger (Also the person who let me reuse their work).

Well, today didn't look too well, for one, the weather was horrifically bad, not stormy bad, but snowstorm bad! It was only January 21, 2017. But this snowstorm would feel like hell to some people. Well, Ash only found out just now.

 _"Damn! This snowstorm is really terrible!"_ Ash thought. She didn't feel like herself for 1 week. She's been constantly sick with either headaches or sore throats, causing her voice to scratch up. This time, she apparently caught a cold, obviously because her nose was congested, needing some Kleenex right now.

Buster had sent out a text to everyone that same hour. _"Rehearsals are cancelled until the snow clears up, meaning we will have to push the winter performance back to probably February... 20? Have a good day, and stay safe"_

"YES!" Ash whispered. What she also knew, Samuel's birthday was around the corner, she had a perfect idea for that.

But that wasn't important right now. She was strumming her guitar to ease her quills & nerves, which were tensed. Though she never enjoyed this as a kid, she decided to take a walk to the guitar store to get herself a guitar pic... _IN THE SNOW!_ She prepped herself in advance, and started for the guitar store, having her hood up over her quills, she thought _NOTHING_ could go wrong!

 _"Well, I have my hood up, what could possibly go wrong?"_ Ash thought innocently, bringing on a stomachache.

She never cared about her runny nose she just felt, snow particles kept hitting her face. And damn, they hurt her. She was almost bleeding due to this, but kept moving along, when she finally made it, _they were closed!_ "UGH! I walked ALL the way here with snow hitting my face, nose stuffed up, and the fact I am starting to feel a little weird, and now THEY ARE CLOSED!?" Ash angrily said. 25 minutes, FOR NOTHING! She decided to give them a call, but no luck came, they were closed from the snowstorm.

Her cell phone then (Which was on 100% battery still) rang. It was Rosita, she was severely worried for her (Remember, she is her mother figure, despite her species being a pig). Ash was walking back to her apartment.

 _"Hello?"_

Her voice was acting up. "H-Hello?" Ash simply replied, trying not to lose her voice.

 _"Oh Ash! Your voice! Are you alright dear?"_ Rosita responded, worried.

"Nope." She responded almost instantly. Ash felt like she could either pass out or throw up. She clearly was sick, no doubt.

 _"Where are you right now? I could have you rest at my house."_ The idea was good, however, Ash wasn't too well around children, and was scared she'd get one of her piglets sick.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't think I can do that." Ash responded.

She then felt like toppling over, her guitar case was with her.

Ash felt weird, next thing you even knew, she was quivering, her lips shaky, and her quills, literally turned to ice! She whimpered a little, before she passed out (NOT dead), right there.

 _"Ash? Ash? Hello? You there?"_ Rosita was panicking. She was oblivious to her passing out. And hung up.

* * *

Elsewhere, Samuel was in Buffalo Wild Wings, when he finished his meal, and payed the bills. He was about 10 blocks from the said guitar shop, when he didn't think Ash was anywhere near. He started his car which was playing "50 Ways To Say Goodbye" by Train. Paying extra attention to the snow. He decided to stop by the guitar shop to get a blank CD, so he could make a "Best Of" album, containing her best tracks from her first 3 albums.

He arrived around 10 minutes later. Seeing a sign which read: _"We are closed until the snowstorm clears up, if you want to buy something, give us a call, we'll have it ready for you when we can."_ And he did. _"Damn it!"_ he thought.

He later called up Rosita for something she was worried about. As I mentioned earlier, Ash was abnormal back in the theater for the past few days. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

 _"Hello? Rosita speaking"_

"Hello Rosita, this is Samuel. I'm still worried about Ash's abnormality the past few days"

 _"Oh, that. Well, I heard her voice act up today over the phone, and I believe she might have gotten sick or something, because I didn't hear her"_ Rosita replied

"Humph, well, she has been telling me for a while she felt like throwing up. I _STILL_ don't know what made her feel sick every day for a damn week!" Samuel later replied. He was about a few blocks away from where Ash was.

 _"Could be because it's wintertime, and I hear she's a little sensitive to the cold air, this could be why she was excessively sick for a while."_ Rosita tried

"Could be! I hear she had to miss rehearsal for the remainder of the week starting Wednesday when Buster knew what went wrong with her." Samuel said, seeing a post lamp on the sidewalk with something that looked like plants.

"I was worried hearing that" He continued

Sure enough, he saw another thing laying beside this "plant" like item, a guitar case, he later realized, _It was Ash! Her quills turned into ice!_ He gasped seeing this.

"Uh... Rosita? I'm uh, gonna have to... call you back. I just found Ash passed out." Samuel said.

 _"So that's why I couldn't hear her."_ Rosita said, whilst hanging up the phone.

First thing he did was get her guitar case, get the ice off of it, and started to break the ice with her quills underneath. Obviously being careful not to kill her.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

It wasn't until 9:30 in the morning when the porcupine finally decided to wake up, this passing out thing made her feel like... _hell!_ _"About time I woke up!"_ Ash thought. Opening her eyes, realization  & fact acceptance hit her, _"This doesn't look like my apartment."_ Ash thought, seeing where she was. She was in this room, with green walls, with brown bottoms, a really soft floor, movies all around her, a Wii U, Xbox 360, GameCube, Blu-Ray Player, VCR, a little table with a fan, Wii U Gamepad (Charged), etc all surrounding her.

 **Ash's POV**

 _"Where was I?"_ I kept thinking, this for sure was not my apartment, half of these items I do not have. Clearly my body was in distress. I could not even get my head off the pillow I was laid on. Being passed out for 20 hours felt like I was dead for that period of time. Nothing could explain why I was sick all throughout for a week. 7 days. Another thing which made me realize this wasn't my house, I saw he had a Clemson poster above the couch where I laid on for about 19 and a half hours. And damn, did it feel comfortable. I saw his desk items were on the floor just now and this desk was beside me with a bucket. _"Just what is this for?"_ I thought without me realizing my stomach was seriously sick, death point even. I also felt like throwing up for some reason, explaining the bucket. I should have known what I did yesterday wasn't a good idea!

 **Story POV**

The snow was still falling outside. The door opened 10 minutes later. "Ash?" He softly said, without even thinking she was awake. "Y-You awake?" he also tried

The first sign to him was that she nodded her head "Yes". He was thanked, though she could not move, not even a single inch. Ash just let out a huge groan, then asked, "Where am I, and what happened?" Her voice was still scratched up. A box of Kleenex was near her, her nose still felt awful.

"To answer this, you are first of all, at my house. Second, I found you passed out near a post lamp, so I decided to bring you here, did you realize your quills were frozen when I found you?" He then replied

Her eyes widened to the maximum point. "Quills... frozen?" Ash was just, out of it! "And whatever happened to my guitar?" She then asked

"About that, I had Rosita drop it off at your apartment whenever you felt like returning back there." Samuel later said.

"NO!" Despite her voice about to drop completely, there was just an outburst. "I-I mean, OK" Ash finally got some of her voice back.

This was the truth, Ash could not stand this empty apartment any longer, but that was just because of her breakup. "Uh, okay." Was Samuel's next reply

Though she wanted just one week to stay, _she knew she would recover soon. It's just cold air that makes her sick._

"Okay, so I just looked up all of this, you apparently are suffering from Syncope." Samuel said, just 5 minutes later. "S-Syncope?" Ash miserably said. "Yes, oh and another thing I just realized, you were running a 200 degree fever after taking you back to my house" This made Ash scared straight (Not the jail program obviously).

"You know, I did overhear that Mr. Moon wanted to try having rehearsal again tomorrow, and he was-" Ash started, she knew she was correct.

"Yeah... but did you even hear what he told you on Wednesday?" Samuel asked

And simply nodded her head. "Want anything to eat?" Samuel asked

She shook her head, her stomach was not only dead, but if it even tried to digest anything, she could throw up! "Why not? Not hungry at the moment?" He tried

"Well, it's just that, my stomach feels like it could die any minute" Ash responded

"How about if I take it easy on it then?" He tried again, hoping to change her mind

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess I could." Ash responded, he knew her stomach felt like death at this point.

Samuel then went to his kitchen, and found a can of Chicken Noodle Soup. _"If I enjoy this soup, then Ash can too"_ He thought.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

"Well, I could add extra broth, but I must keep it light enough on her stomach. If I add extra, she could throw up, and that is not what I want, not here & definitely not now!"

Back in this other room she was in, Ash was flipping through the TV, skipping game show channels, cooking channels, paid programming, etc. Until she rested upon a radio channel that played pure rock music, no good horror movie was on for her. He came back almost instantly.

"K, I made this chicken noodle soup, I think it might be easy for your stomach. It is a little hot, so don't take too big of a sip" And, again, she simply nodded hearing this.

And he let Mr. Moon know that she was feeling worse. He simply responded with: _"Thanks for letting me know, best regards, and I hope she is okay by Friday"_

"Just as I thought" Samuel said, but responded: _"Yes, but I think she's a little too sensitive to cold air, thus making her sick."_

He responded again: _"It might be seasonal issues. I will give her until we let back in from the snowstorm. Get a doctor if she didn't recover by then."_

 _"You're not having rehearsal tomorrow? Someone said you did."_ he replied

 _"What they said is wrong. There is still a major snowstorm outside, and I don't want anyone at rehearsal until then."_

This ended their conversation.

30 minutes after her soup was done, she felt something else coming. _Ash just threw up!_

Hearing this, he decides to rub her back, making sure he doesn't get hurt from said quills.

* * *

 _That night..._

Samuel, despite knowing her body was in distress, and knowing she threw up once today, decided to take her back to her apartment.

After dropping her off, Samuel gave another response. "Get lot's of rest, and drink PLENTY of water, okay?"

And, for the gazillionth time, nodded. And went back to her room, still sick as hell.

Upon getting into her own bed, she felt like throwing up again, he drove a little too fast for her. This was before passing out on her bed. She read the time, _12:31 A.M._

She then threw up. Afterwards, cleaning herself up, let out a yawn, she clearly was tired.

She passed out on her bed the moment her head touched the pillow of her bed. _"How long will it take for me to recover! This is gonna take forever!"_ Ash angrily thought, whilst passed out.

 _This was going to be a LONG few weeks recovering!_

Thanks for reading!

I am planning on doing a multi-chapter fanfic, or maybe do one of these, that talks about how this all started in the first place.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
